God (theology)
|occupation = Supreme Being |skills = Omnibenevolence Omnipotence Omniscience Omnipresence Life and Death Transcendence |hobby = Observing everything that people do. Finding prophets to represent him on Earth. |goals = Defeat Satan. Have everything go according to his plan. Remain worshipped. Punish people for their sins. |family = No family given before the Creation. Predominant family afterwards included Archangels, normal angels, Lucifer, and Jesus |friends = Lucifer (before he fell) Jesus The prophets Noah Abraham Elijah Moses Muhammad Archangels Normal angels Anyone who does all he commands |enemies = Satan People who blaspheme in his name and people who commit mass genocide in his name People who worship evil gods Satanists and corrupt officials |type of hero = Supreme Being}} God is a supreme deity in 3 major monotheistic religions and the father of Jesus. His arch-enemy is His son and former angel Satan. He is the bigger good of the Bible. Base Information God is the English name given to a singular being in theistic and deistic religions (and other belief systems) who is either the sole deity in monotheism, or a single deity in polytheism. God is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe. Theologians have ascribed a variety of attributes to the many different conceptions of God. The most common among these include omniscience (infinite knowledge), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), omni-benevolence (perfect goodness), divine simplicity, and eternal and necessary existence. God has also been conceived as being incorporeal (immaterial), a personal being, the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent". These attributes were all supported to varying degrees by the early Jewish, Christian and Muslim theologian philosophers, including Maimonides, Augustine of Hippo, and Al-Ghazali, respectively. Many notable medieval philosophers and modern philosophers have developed arguments for the existence of God and in modernity against. God is known for His kindness towards His children and His fellow angels in Heaven and loves to have people praise Him. God also gave man the knowledge to write The Holy Bible and teach the people his ways. Battle with the Devil In the End Times, God only intervenes at the last minute, because He is a fair God and will even let evil have its own way, because it is needed to maintain balance, hard as it may be for humans to understand this. However, God will not stand His own followers being slaughtered, so he manifests as Jesus, and comes into the world millennia after Jesus' crucifixion in order to set all wrongs right. God leads the righteous souls and those Raptured to the final battle and He duels and kills the Antichrist, then clashes with the Devil. The Devil and his followers rally to attack Jesus by firing missiles at them but Jesus/God blasts the armies of darkness out of the way. Vultures come and feast on those wicked humans who followed the Antichrist. Some believe that the Devil will be left cornered, and he will be thrown into the deepest pits of Hell, bound and restrained for all eternity, never to return to tempt humanity, being as close to death as he can be in this pit because there is no escape from the tortures which await him. Others believe the Devil will be finally destroyed and obliterated from the Universe, never to return to wage war on God again. Good deeds *Created Earth and all life on it *Shown many miracles *Is an enemy of Satan, the ultimate evil *Forgives all of the Earth's sins *Allows those who worship and have faith in Him to get to go to Heaven, the most gorgeous and majestic place in all of creation *Freed the Israelites from slavery in Egypt and led them (via Moses) to their promised land, Israel *Gave Adam and Eve what would have been Heaven had they not betrayed Him due to them being deceived by Satan, who took the form of a serpent *Saved the lives of millions *Allowed David's line to continue despite how evil it was *Allowing several civilizations such as Sodom and Gomorrah several chances to repent despite how sinful and carnal they were (though this failed, which resulted in God destroying those civilizations) *Countless more Gallery God.jpg|God displaying his powers. God_1.jpg|God the Father. God_2.jpg|God the Son (Jesus Christ) vs the Devil. God_3.jpg|God creating Adam and Eve, and giving them His paradise and final creation, Eden. God_4.jpg|God brings Adam and Eve all the beasts of the field. God_5.jpg|God the Father receiving the souls of the Faithful in Heaven, alongside His Son, Jesus Christ. God2.jpg|God. God.png|Another artist's perception of God. Chuck_Season_10.png|God as He is featured in the CW show Supernatural, in His human form as Chuck the Prophet. Morgan-freeman.jpg|Perception of God (played by Morgan Freeman) in Bruce Almighty and Evan Almighty. God-1.png|God in South Park. God (Simpsons).png|God in The Simpsons. God2.png|God in Family Guy. ImJbg.jpg|God in American Dad!. God_tree.jpg|God in The Prince Of Egypt. tlc-119.jpg|God the Son (Jesus Christ) sitting at the right hand of God the Father. Category:Heroic Creator Category:Protectors Category:Immortals Category:Evil exterminators Category:Leaders Category:Elderly Category:Inventors Category:Religious Heroes Category:Possessors Category:The Chosen One Category:Supreme Beings Category:Healers Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the past Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Bigger Good Category:Stock Characters Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Universal Protection Category:Theology Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Harmonizers Category:Officials Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Forgivers Category:Sage Category:Monarchs Category:Betrayed Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Fictionalized Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Religion Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Anti Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Historical Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Paranormal Category:Philanthropists Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Symbolic Category:Destructive Category:Biblical Heroes